Total Drama Refresh
by TheDramaMachine
Summary: When Season Five of Total Drama ended, it was so popular that the audience demanded a second All-Stars season. The producers eventually gave in, and now Chris, Chef Hatchet and twelve randomly-selected All-Stars are back for another action packed season, and another million dollars? What will happen? Chaos, hilarity, and drama! Rated T


**Disclaimer – The rights of Total Drama Island and it's characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all associated with the show. No profit is being made from this fanfiction, I am simply being rewarded with the joy of writing. **

**Note – This fanfiction takes place directly after Season Five of Total Drama, Total Drama All Stars. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island never occurred, and this fanfiction is situated on Camp Wawanakwa, meaning it is a partially alternate-universe sort of thing since it never sunk. It's as simple as Mike/Zoey won the money, and they all left.**

**It will also contain spoilers for Seasons One to Five of Total Drama, so if you haven't exactly caught up to speed with Total Drama lately, you may want to think before you read. Also, the winners from previous seasons will be as follows: Owen, Duncan, Heather, Cameron, Mike.**

**Most of the original contestants will not be competing. Twelve contestants from Seasons 1-4 were randomly chosen to compete in this fanfic. The purpose of the fanfiction is to improve my authoring skills by making a good story with randomly chosen competitors. **

**This fanfiction is rated T. There won't be anything too graphic, except for some minor swearing and minor sexual references. **

**That's all from me for now, and I hope that you all enjoy my new fanfiction: Total Drama Refreshed**

* * *

Chris MacLean stood on the ever-ruined Dock on Camp Wawanakwa, fussing about his appearance as usual. The host stood frazzled, trying to perfectly align his hair.

"How's my hair? Is it perfect?" Asked Chris.

"We're rolling." Grunted an off-screen cameraman. Chris quickly composed himself.

"Greetings! I am Chris MacLean, bringing you our sixth season of Total Drama! We've been stuck on an island. We've been to the movies. We've been around the world. We've been exposed to toxic waste, and we have thrown it all together! But now, we have returned for our second All-Star season, right here on our home ground, Camp Wawanakwa!" Said Chris. He gestured to the campsite behind him, which was looking more run down then ever.

"Yeah, it's become a little worn out over the years. But that's what's going to make this season so fun!" Said Chris, and he rubbed his hands together in glee.

"Initially, the plan was to axe all of the veterans and bring in a whole new island and a whole new set of cast, but one violent protest later, we're back on Camp Wawanakwa!" Said Chris.

"This is going to be one of our most action-packed seasons yet. Twelve of your favourite veterans will be competing for the grand prize of one million dollars this season. The contestants competing were chosen completely randomly, and chances are that they'll be a little peeved about being brought back here against their will. Oh look, here's out first competitor!" Said Chris, rubbing his hands together.

The first boat arrived at the dock, and off it stepped a very tall Jamaican man with a green shirt and cargo pants.

"DJ! One of our favourite veterans! How's it going, buddy? Injured any more animals since we last you?" Said Chris, laughing.

"Ch-Chris, that wasn't funny. Lots of animals got hurt in Season Three because of me. I-I'm still getting over it." Said DJ, his voice wobbling.

"Aw, is someone about to turn on the waterworks? About to cry, are we?" Mocked Chris in a baby voice. He began to make chicken noises, until a hand slapped him in the face.

"Not funny, Chris." Growled a Goth girl with teal hair.

"Nice to see you too, Gwen." Said Chris, through gritted teeth.

"Thank goodness, a familiar face." Sighed DJ in relief, giving Gwen a huge hug. Gwen returned the hug gladly.

"I just can't believe our bad luck. Out of the thirty-six other competitors, why did we have to be chosen to compete?" Asked Gwen.

"The cameras love you, Gwen. So does the audience. Not sure why, but they do." Said Chris bitterly. Gwen turned her nose up at Chris, and walked to the other end of the dock with DJ. Chris was still rubbing his cheek, which had a red mark on it.

The next boat arrived, and off it, stepped a short girl with long, strawberry blond hair, a green sweater and a purple skirt.

"Welcome back, Dawn! I hope you enjoy your stay yet again." Said Chris, smirking.

"As long as it does not end in myself getting stuffed into a bag and thrown into oblivion by a catapult, I am sure I will." Said Dawn calmly. Chris chuckled, as Dawn went to go join the others.

"Greetings. I'm not sure that we have formally met yet. I am Dawn, and I hope we can be friends." She said, extending her hand to Gwen and DJ. Gwen politely took it and introduced herself.

"Oh my goodness! You're DJ, aren't you?" Said Dawn, throwing her hands to her face.

"Y-Yes, I am." Said DJ nervously.

"You were one of my favourite competitors from the original cast! You share the same passion for animals and Mother Nature as I do." Said Dawn.

"Until Season Three, right? I lost a lot of popularity after Season Three. That's why I wasn't invited to come back for Season Five." Said DJ.

"Heavens, no! A curse is uncontrollable. You can't be held accountable for your actions." Said Dawn. DJ smiled, and blushed.

The next boat arrived, and off it came an incredibly attractive man with worn out jeans and a green top.

"Justin! Welcome back, buddy. I was hoping to see you back here again this season. We need a bit of a boost in the looks department. These ones aren't exactly the prettiest bunch." Said Chris, shooting a glare at Gwen, who shot one right back at Chris.

"Whatever, Chris. I'm just hoping to take the million as my own this time." Said Chris.

"Well, you know what they say. Looks alone can be worth millions." Said Chris, winking at the camera.

"And who says that?" Asked Dawn, raising an eyebrow. Chris hesitated for a few seconds.

"I don't like her, she talks too much." Said Chris. Dawn looked slightly upset.

"Don't worry, it doesn't take up a whole lot of your time." Said Gwen, winking at Dawn. Dawn smiled again.

The next boat arrived, and it brought a tall, thin man with auburn hair and spectacles.

"Harold, my man! Great to see you back here. Think you might get the prize this time?" Asked Chris.

"Well, that is calculable. Assuming the teams are quite diverse in intelligence and power, each team will lose fifty percent of the time, and assuming the merge is exactly half way, that gives me a fifty percent chance of making it to the merge, and from there, a one-in-six chance of actually winning the money, giving myself a one-in-twelve chance of winning." Said Harold

"That's…interesting, but—"

"As a percentage, that's exactly an eight-point-three-three-three-three-three-three-three—"

"Alright, nobody cares! Go over there." Yelled Chris. Harold rolled his eyes, and joined the other competitors, where he greeted Gwen, DJ and Justin, and introduced himself to Dawn politely.

The next boat arrived, and off it stepped a very large guy with orange hair and a white shirt with a blue maple leaf on it.

"Owen, our Season One winner! Welcome back to Camp Wawa—ack!" Yelped Chris as Owen scooped him up in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Chris! Man, it is awesome to be back on Camp Wawanakwa! Woo-hoo! Did you miss me, man? I missed you! Woo-hoo!" Cheered Owen.

"Oh, I was just counting the days to see you again Owen." Said Chris. Owen didn't pick up Chris' sarcasm, and went to go hug all the other competitors. He hugged, Gwen, Harold, DJ, Justin, and even Dawn who he didn't know.

The next boat arrived, and it brought a tanned girl with a 'poof' haircut, as well as a magenta tank top and sky blue jeans.

"Hey, Anne Maria! Or should I say, Fake-Tan Maria!" Said Chris, slapping his knee. Nobody laughed. Anne Maria looked unimpressed.

"Yeah, I don't get paid to write the jokes." Said Chris.

"What fake tan? Baby, this is all natural. The tan, the hair…" As Anne Maria said this, a seagull flew into her hair. A metallic clanking sound was heard, and the seagull dropped to the dock. Anne Maria shrugged and walked to the end of the dock.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Said Justin, winking at her when she arrived. Anne Maria's eyes widened and she swooned.

"Well, hello hot-stuff!" Swooned Anne Maria, fanning herself.

"Man, what do chicks see in that guy?" Whispered Harold to Owen.

"Are you kidding? What DON'T chicks see in him? His perfect skin, his chiselled abs…" Said Owen, before realising his statement was attracting amused stares.

"I don't get a very nice vibe from him. His aura is all blotchy." Said Dawn, biting her lip.

The next boat arrived, and it brought a chubby guy with brown, curly hair and glasses.

"Game Boy Sam! How's it going, buddy?" Asked Chris.

"Awesome! I just beat the elite four in Pokémon X!" Cried Sam, pumping his fists in the air.

"You beat the what in what?" Asked Anne Maria.

"Wow, buddy, that's impressive, but here's the deal this season…" Said Chris. He snatched Sam's GameGuy out of his hands, and threw it into the ocean.

"Hey! It took me two days to get that progress!" Protested Sam, throwing his hands up in the air.

"This season, we have a complete no-electronics policy. The producers seem to think I'm too lenient with allowing you all to bring them onto the island." Said Chris.

"Then why did you throw my GameGuy into the ocean? I had to pay two hundred and forty eight dollars for that. I had to work for, like, two months to get that money, and that is way more work then I am used to." Said Sam.

"Sam, think of it this way. You can buy all the GameGuys you want if you win the money!" Said Chris. Sam perked up, and walked over to the other competitors.

"Sucker. He hasn't got a chance." Chuckled Chris under his breath.

The next boat arrived, and off it stepped a dark-skinned girl with brown hair and a purple blouse.

"Courtney, our resident C.I.T! Last time I saw you, you were floating away in a balloon filled with huge amounts of methane! How's it going?" Asked Chris.

"It's going fine, asides from that little…adventure." Said Courtney.

"Great! Plan to throw any other people under the bus this season?" Asked Chris. Courtney began to yell some rather putrid things at Chris, most of which needed to be censored out. Most of the other contestant's eyes widened at the innocence-shattering filth Courtney was spewing at Chris.

"That's a rather interesting place to shove a banana." Commented Harold matter-of-factly.

Chris pulled out a walky-talky and spoke into it. Almost immediately, two interns arrived and grabbed Courtney by the arms, and dragged her to the other competitors. Courtney composed herself, and caught eye contact with Gwen. The two females quickly looked away from each other.

The next boat arrived, and off it, stepped a tall, dark-skinned man with white hair and a football shirt.

"Sha-bam! Lightning is back to take the money for himself!" Cheered Lightning, jumping off the boat.

"Hey, Lightning! Ready to give it one hundred percent?" Asked Chris.

"I'm ready to give it one hundred and fifteen percent! Sha-bam!" Cried Lightning.

"Technically, that's a mathematical impossibility." Stated Harold.

"Shut up, nerd." Said Justin, and Anne Maria giggled.

The next boat arrived, and it brought a dark-skinned, voluptuous girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail, and a beige shirt with kumquats on it.

"LeShawna, our sassy, saucy sister!" Said Chris, aiming for a high-five. LeShawna just raised an eyebrow and did not extend her hand.

"Fine." Said Chris, and LeShawna carried on.

"LeShawna!" Cried Gwen, and she ran to her friend to give her a hug.

"Girl, it has been forever! I missed our little talks, girlfriend!" Said LeShawna, locking Gwen in a hug. However, in the middle of their hug, Harold cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry, Harold." Said Gwen, grinning, and she stepped aside. Harold waltzed up to LeShawna and kissed her hand.

"Oh, baby doll, gimme some sugar." Said LeShawna, locking Harold in a hug. Harold was uneasy, but melted into the hug.

"Well, that's everyone, isn't it? Can we get on with the show?" Said Courtney.

"No, Courtney, that's not everyone. We still have one more competitor. And look, here she is!" Said Chris, as a shriek was heard from the boat that just arrived. Loud sobbing was heard from the boat.

"Oh no! Whatever is on that boat is obviously heartbroken over something! I can feel it in their aura!" Cried Dawn.

"Probably just doesn't want to come back here." Commented Gwen. A chubby girl with black hair pulled into pigtails, wearing a stripy black and white tank top and bubblegum pink shorts was thrown off the boat. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Katie! I miss you!" She bawled, crying hysterically.

"Sadie, welcome to the game!" Cried Chris. He was greeted by the puddle of tears that Sadie had formed already formed at his feet. He gave a yelp, and jumped backwards.

"Um, Chris? Who is that? I don't recognise her." Said DJ

"Come on, DJ! It's Sadie! She was on your team in Season One, remember?" Said Chris. It took DJ a while but he eventually put it together.

"Oh! I remember her! I just didn't recognise her without Katie at her side." Said DJ.

"Don't…mention…Katie!" Bawled Sadie, gasping for air.

"Yeah, Sadie's a little heartbroken over saying goodbye to Katie." Said Chris.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Said Justin, sarcastically. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, now we are all here, so meet me at the campfire pit in ten minutes, okay?" Said Chris.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Anne Maria**: Oh my gosh, Justin is so hot. Like, he's some sort of Greek God, he's that hot. I just hope I'm on the same team as him!

**Justin**: Yeah, I plan on winning the money this time around, and no-one is standing in my way. Not even Courtney.

**Owen: **Woo-hoo! Back on Camp Wawanakwa! Yeah, what a party! I can't wait for all the memories I'll have again! Huh huh huh, maybe I could even win the money again! Wouldn't that be cool? Being a winner…twice?! Man, I would be so popular back home. I'd be the only guy in town with TWO cheese cellars!

**Sadie**: /sobbing/ I miss Katie so much…I can't go on without her! But I, like, promised her I would try to win. Katie, I miss you, and when I win, we're, like, going to go on the biggest shopping spree, like, ever!

* * *

The twelve competitors sat on logs at the campfire pit while Chris welcomed them to the campsite.

"DJ, Gwen, Dawn, Justin, Owen, Harold, Anne Maria, Sam, Courtney, Lightning, LeShawna and Sadie. Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, for one of our most action-packed seasons yet!" Said Chris. He waited for a moment.

"I was expecting a chorus of cheers? Applause, at the very least?" Said Chris. Nearly everyone rolled their eyes, and LeShawna even stifled a laugh.

"Very well then. Anyways, in honour of the intensity, and the awesome-ocity—"

"That's not a word!"

"Shut up, Harold. Anyways, in honour of the intensity of this season, this season will be dubbed…Total Drama Refresh!" Said Chris. Silence occurred again.

"Oh come on, a little applause would be nice! One little clap?" Begged Chris. He was again met with silence. He scoffed.

"Very well then. In case you haven't competed for about four seasons and are unfamiliar with the rules…Sadie." Said Chris. Sadie didn't even stop her flood of tears to comprehend that Chris had addressed her.

"Anyways, you will be split into two teams of six in a moment. Each day, you will face a challenge." Said Chris, but he was interrupted by Gwen.

"And one team will lose the challenge…" Started Gwen

"And that team will go to elimination…" Continued DJ

"Where they will vote off one of their own…" Continued LeShawna.

"And that person has to pack their bags…" Continued Sam

"And never come back." Finished Harold.

"Ever!" Concluded Owen. This performance WAS met with a chorus of cheers and applause, much to Chris' chagrin.

"Clearly you read the manual. Anyways, so as I was saying, I am about to split you all into teams." Said Chris. Most of the contestants held their breath. Gwen and LeShawna held hands, while Courtney looked uneasily at the two of them. Anne Maria glanced at Justin, while Dawn smiled at DJ. Owen was so nervous that he farted, which was met with a chorus of 'Ew!' and 'Owen!'

"Way to ruin the moment, Owen." Said Chris.

"Sorry, I had beans for breakfast!" Said Owen.

"Anyways, these are the teams. Dawn, DJ, Harold, Gwen, Anne Maria, and Sadie. You guys are Team A. Justin, Owen, Sam, LeShawna, Courtney and Lightning. You guys are Team B. You each have thirty seconds to discuss your team names." Said Chris.

Gwen slumped her shoulders and she let go of LeShawna's hand.

"Sorry, girlfriend. Maybe there'll be a team switch or somethin'." Said LeShawna, as she reluctantly made her way over to her team. Gwen did the same.

* * *

**Dawn, DJ, Harold, Gwen, Anne Maria, Sadie**

"So, what should our team name be?" Asked DJ

"It should be something smart and intellectual, so we can intimidate the other team with our intellectual superiority!" Suggested Harold.

"Yeah, I don't want our team name to sound like a nerd's name. I am not a nerd." Said Anne Maria, who was clearly bitter over being separated from Justin.

"We should name our team after Mother Nature! Perhaps Team Willow, or Team Oak…" Suggested Dawn, which DJ immediately agreed with. Anne Maria shook her head again.

"That's just as nerdy as what four-eyes suggested." Said Anne Maria.

"Woah, that's a little rude, don't you think?" Said Gwen.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to be stuck on a team with a loser name." Said Anne Maria. Gwen raised her eyebrow.

"Sadie? Do you have anything to add?" Asked Dawn kindly. Sadie just continued sobbing.

"Well, we need to decide something!" Said Gwen, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Time's up! What's your name going to be, team?" Said Chris, walking over.

"We, uh…have no name yet." Said Dawn, rubbing the back of her head.

"Then I guess the six of you will hereby be known as 'Team No-Name'!" Said Chris, enthusiastically.

"Oh, great." Said Anne Maria, sarcastically.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Gwen**: I'm pretty happy with my team. I trust DJ and Harold, and Dawn definitely seems nice enough. Sadie might slow us down a little, but I could learn to trust her. The only person I really have a problem with is Anne Maria. She's pretty snarky for my taste, but hey, I'm not gonna judge her…yet.

**Anne Maria**: Great. Not only am I not on a team with Justin, but I'm with the weird hippie girl, four-eyes, that goth girl, and that girl who won't stop crying. But the tall guy is pretty hot. I guess that's okay.

* * *

**Owen, Justin, LeShawna, Courtney, Lightning, Sam**

"Our team name should be wicked awesome! Something that would make the others tremble with fear!" Said Owen, pumping his fists.

"Now that is something I could get behind!" Cheered Sam. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Hell yeah! I think…Team Lightning!" Suggested Lightning.

"What are you suggesting, son? That you're the most important person on this team?" Said LeShawna, frowning at Lightning.

"Well, yeah!" Said Lightning.

"You better get rid of that attitude before you have a real problem." Hissed LeShawna.

"Okay, okay, team! Could all please just calm down, and put our heads together?" Said Courtney.

"You're one to talk. Did you not just, five minutes ago, completely bite Chris' head off in a fashion not meant for people under eighteen?" Said Justin, raising an eyebrow.

"That was different! He insinuated that I was a backstabber." Said Courtney, gritting her teeth.

"Well, you kind of are. You pretended to like me, knocked me off a tower, broke most of the bones in my body, and eliminated me in Season Two." Said Justin.

"Oh, are you still going on about that?" Yelled Courtney.

"Um, I was in a full body cast for six months!" Said Justin.

"Does anyone else here think that I'm a backstabber? Say it to my face, I dare you!" Cried Courtney.

"Um…you kind of eliminated me in Season Two as well." Said Owen. Courtney looked like she was about to pounce on someone, but LeShawna butted in.

"Everyone, calm down! Yes, Courtney wasn't a very nice person at all back then, but I'm sure she's changed now, so can we all just put our heads together and come up with a damn team name!" Yelled LeShawna.

"Yes. Thank you, LeShawna." Said Courtney, but Justin still glared at Courtney.

Sam, who had remained quiet and terrified throughout the entire altercation, spoke up.

"So, that team name…how about Team Dragon Slayers? That has a nice ring to it, hehe." He said.

"No, I don't want to sound like a bunch of fictional characters." Said Courtney.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Suggested Lightning.

"Well, I propose a strong team name, possibly using a powerful adjective. So how about Team Magnificent or Team Amazing?" Asked Courtney.

"Or Team Dysfunctional." Muttered Sam under his breath. Luckily, no-one heard him say it.

"I can get behind something like that. How about 'Team Awesome?" Suggested LeShawna.

"I still think Team Lightning is better." Said Lightning, but before LeShawna could respond, Chris arrived.

"Alright, so what is your team name?" Asked Chris.

"Team Awesome!" Said the team together.

"Alright, Team Awesome it is." Said Chris, looking somewhat amused.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Justin**: I'm going to get Courtney back for the humiliation she caused me. I'll get her back if it's the last thing I ever do. Well, I don't want it to be the last thing I ever do, because I want to get the money first.

**LeShawna**: I don't trust a lot of people on my team. Justin and Courtney have already proven they are sharks, I don't like Lightning's attitude, and I don't know Sam well enough to trust him. Owen seems like a good potential ally, but he has the IQ of the can of beans he had this morning. I really wish I had Gwen and Harold on my team.

* * *

"Alright, so our two teams are, Team No-Name and Team Awesome. Two perfectly viable teams." He said, causing many eyebrows to be raised.

"Anyways, so now, I'm going to split you all into your cabin groups. Gwen, Courtney, LeShawna, Dawn, Sadie and Anne Maria, you guys are all in one cabin. Justin, Owen, DJ, Sam, Lightning and Harold, you guys are all in the other cabin." Said Chris.

"So basically it's gender-divided?" Said Harold.

"Yes." Said Chris smugly.

"You couldn't have started with that?" Asked Courtney.

"No." Said Chris.

* * *

**Gwen, Courtney, LeShawna, Dawn, Sadie, Anne Maria**

As the girls began to relocate to their new cabin, bringing in all their luggage they noticed there were three bunk beds.

"Ugh, the crusty old sheets. I remember them with nostalgic fondness." Said LeShawna sarcastically.

Outside, Gwen and Courtney accidently bumped into eachother, dropping their luggage everywhere.

"Oh, sorry." Said Gwen, picking up Courtney's luggage.

"No, no, I'm sorry." Said Courtney.

"So…how have you been?" Asked Gwen.

"Fine." Said Courtney.

"This is some very awkward chitchat." Said Dawn, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Gwen was so startled that she dropped her bags again.

"Girls, get on in here!" Called LeShawna. Once the girls were inside, they needed to decide who would share their bunk beds.

"I don't care who I'm with, as long as I'm not sleepin' near her." Said Anne Maria, pointing at Sadie, who was still sobbing.

"Hey, that's very rude. Poor Sadie is sad enough as it is." Said Dawn sympathetically. Anne Maria rolled her eyes. Dawn took Sadie's hand.

"I will share a bunk with you, Sadie." Said Dawn. Sadie stopped crying momentarily, and cracked what one may consider an extremely miniscule smile.

"Girl, I have to bunk with you. Personally, I don't trust either of those two." Whispered LeShawna in Gwen's ear. Gwen grinned.

"Me neither." She grinned.

"Hey! You talkin' smack about me?" Yelled Anne Maria.

"Just let it go. I guess I'm bunking with you." Said Courtney.

"This ain't over." Seethed Anne Maria to LeShawna. LeShawna rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Justin, Owen, DJ, Sam, Lightning, Harold**

As the boys entered their new cabin, Owen let out cheer of joy.

"Aw, yeah! The cabins! So many amazing memories of this place! The midnight after-hours parties, moonlit games of poker, canasta and spit, all the fun times with Izzy…oh, Izzy…why did she have to dump me?!" Howled Owen, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Said Sam. Owen leapt onto one of the beds, bawling, but the bed couldn't hold his weight, and it completely snapped in two.

"Are you kidding me? Day one, and one of our beds is broken?" Cried Justin in disbelief.

"I guess two of us are sleeping on the floor…" Said Harold.

"Sha-what? Lightning ain't sleepin' on no floor." Said Lightning stubbornly.

"Yeah, and, um, my modelling agency says it is a necessity that I sleep on a mattress every night, or I slouch, and posture is everything." Said Justin, quickly claiming a bed and lying down on it.

"Aw, come on guys! I know I'm going to end up sleeping on the floor, and I don't want to!" Cried Sam.

"Guys, guys, calms down! We should all take turns in sleeping on the floor, alright? We'll have an organized schedule of who sleeps on the floor and when." Said Harold.

"Did you not just hear me? Modelling agency? Gosh, sometimes it just goes in one ear and flies out the other with you people…" Said Justin.

"Well, someone needs to sleep on the floor unless we want to share the beds." Said DJ.

"Fine. Whatever. But I'm not tonight." Said Justin.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight, gosh! You are all so stubborn." Said Harold.

"And Owen, since you actually broke the bed, you can as well." Said Justin. Owen just sobbed in response.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Justin: **What can I say; this face needs a good night's rest. Tyra Banks says the most important thing in your make-up bag is a good night's rest…or, uh, so I hear.

* * *

**So many questions on only the first day! Which team will come out on top? Will Gwen and Courtney ever fully mend their friendship? Is Justin taking on the role as antagonist this season? Will Sadie cope without Katie? Will Anne Maria's foul mood ever cease? Are Dawn and DJ taking a slight liking to eachother? Find out next time on the next episode of Total Drama Refresh!**

* * *

Did you all like it? I hope you did :) Look out for the next episode!


End file.
